Tales of two
by Akai Ito
Summary: A cute and funny collection of ZoroXSanji ZoroXLuffy SanjiXLuffy shounenaiyaoislash stories
1. You are my sunshine ZxS

**You are my Sunshine**

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the clouds are gray_

_You don't know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away_

Luffy had spent the day singing that stupid children's song over and over again. Needless to say that the song had gotten on Zoro's nerves and he never wanted to hear that stupid song again. If he heard Luffy sing it one more time no matter how much he liked Luffy he would strangle him. When Luffy finally stopped Zoro was able to practice in peace. Zoro had just finished a practice round and he was extremely thirsty. Even though he preferred not to enter the kitchen when the maniac cook was preparing dinner, he knew if he didn't get a drink he might die of dehydration. So he took his chances and entered the kitchen.

"Oi Sanji I'm just going to get a drink!" Zoro announced to the cook as he entered the kitchen.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine..." Sanji sang softly to himself. He looked up from his work when Zoro entered the kitchen. "Huh? What? A drink? Get one for yourself." Sanji answered as he resumed chopping vegetables.

Zoro walked to the refrigerator and searched for something to drink. The cook seemed actually nicer than usually. Usually he might have kicked Zoro out of the kitchen after yelling at him that dinner wasn't ready. Was it his imagination or was the Sanji singing the same children's song as Luffy?

"You make me happy...when the clouds are gray..." Sanji sang softly as he continued to cook his crew's dinner.

Zoro finally picked a bottle of beer and closed the refrigerator. He it wasn't imaging things, the blonde cook really was singing the same stupid song as Luffy. But for some strange reason he didn't seem as bothered when Sanji sang the song. Actually he never knew that the cook knew how to sing.

"You don't know dear...how much I love you..." Sanji continued to sing as he opened the oven and placed the meat in it.

The swordsman stood and watched the cook make dinner. Maybe he wasn't bothered because it was Sanji who was singing it. Was it him or did the Sanji actually seem happy when he was singing. Maybe there something more to the song than Zoro knew.

"Please don't take...my sunshine away..." Sanji finished the song. "What are you still doing here? Do you need something?" Sanji asked Zoro as he turned and faced him.

"Was it about that stupid song? I mean Luffy spent the whole day singing it and now your singing it." Zoro asked Sanji.

Sanji scratched his chin and stared hard at Zoro. "Do you really want to know?"

The swordsman nodded. He had to know what it was about the song before it made him mad.

Sanji smiled brightly at the swordsman. "I think of you when I sing it."


	2. Strange ideas ZxS

**Strange Ideas**

People said that the kissing a man who smokes it like kissing an ashtray. Who were those people? Zoro had no idea but all he knew was that strange ideas were going through his head. Zoro sat on a couch staring at the table in front of him. On that table was a shiny object. A silver ashtray. The empty silver ashtray in front of him was just sitting there begging. He could here it now screaming. "Zoro! Taste me!" It wasn't that he wondered what an ashtray tasted like he wondered if the ashtray really did taste like _him_.

Zoro looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He pick up the ashtray and examined it. It felt cool and smooth in his hands. The swordsman looked around one more time to make sure no one was there. For a split second he touched the inside of ashtray with the tip of his tongue. It tasted cold and metallic. Was that how _he_ tasted? The swordsman shrugged to himself and returned the ashtray to the table.

"Kissing a man who smokes is like kissing an ashtray." He heard a voice say. A dark figure appeared out of the shadows. It was the Sanji and as usual a cigarette was hanging from his lips.

Zoro could feel his face start to turn red. He hoped so hard that the cook didn't see what he just done. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked the blonde suspiciously.

"Long enough." Sanji answered promptly. He walked over to the couch where Zoro was sitting and sat next to him. "So...how was it?" He asked staring at the ashtray on the table.

Zoro shrugged as Sanji removed the cigarette in his mouth and placed it in the ashtray. Suddenly Zoro felt the cook press his lip against his own. They sat there in a mad liplock.

Just as suddenly as he had kissed Zoro, Sanji pulled away. "So? Like an ashtray?" Sanji asked the swordsman.

Zoro thought for a second. "Nope. Much better." With that he pulled the cook closer and kissed him passionately on the lips.


	3. The most important thing ZxS

**The most important thing**

It was horrible. The Going Merry was about to sink and sadly there was no way to save it. The whole crew watched in horror as their ship was slowly consumed in flames. The straws hats were in panic as they tried in vain to save their precious ship. But it was obvious that there was no saving it.

"It's useless we can't save the ship! I guess we have to leave it and save ourselves. Everyone just grab the most important thing to you and abandon the ship!" Luffy exclaimed to his crew.

At first the crew seemed reluctant to leave their ship, the place that they had called home. "I'm the captain and that's an order!" Luffy exclaimed to the straw hats. They all nodded and decided to follow what Luffy said.

Luffy stayed on the deck as the others collected their things. He already had the most important thing to him, his straw hat. He put his hand on his head and held his hat for dear life. He had said to grab the most important thing and he did.

Nami ran to her room and collected all her precious Belli and her maps. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and she did.

Usopp ran to his room and saved all his inventions. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and he did.

Chopper made his way to his room and he grabbed all his medicine and medical equipment. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and he did.

Robin retreated to her room and grabbed all her books and reports. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and she did.

Sanji ran to the kitchen and gathered some of his cooking tools. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and he did.

Zoro already had his three swords with him. There was just only one thing left, the most important thing to him. Zoro ran to the Going Merry's kitchen. The swordsman picked the blonde cook off the floor and carried Sanji in his arms.

"What do you think your doing? Let go of me." The cook yelled angrily at the swordsman. Luffy had said to grab the most important things and he did. The most important thing to Zoro was in his arms.


	4. Believing ZxL

**Believing**

Zoro stood deck of the Going Merry, he leaned on the railing as he watched as the golden sun slowly dipped into the sea. The color of the sky was a wild mixture of red fading to orange. It's reflection was blurred and distorted in the deep blue sea. No matter how many times he watched the sunset at sea he always secretly thought it was beautiful. As the swordsman watched the sunset he was joined by the rubber Captain. They stood in silence as they watched the sunset.

Luffy was the one that broke the silence. "Zoro? Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked as he watched the rose colored sky.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked as he stared at his Captain.

Luffy faced the swordsman and smiled brightly. "Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

"Santa Clause?" The swordsman stared at Luffy in a confused daze.

"You know the Jolly fat guy in the red suit! He has a white beard and he goes ho ho ho! He's suppose to give you presents if your good and coal if your bad! Every Christmas he rides a sleigh guided by reindeer! Reindeer, you know like Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed to Zoro.

"Well do you believe in the Easter Bunny?" Luffy asked as he stared wide-eyed at Zoro.

"The Easter Bunny?" This time confusion was replaced with a taunting smile.

"You know the white bunny at Easter that hops around and gives children chocolate eggs!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well do you believe in the Tooth fairy?" The rubber captain seemed in shock that Zoro didn't believe in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.

"The tooth fairy?" Zoro chuckled to himself, amused by the silly questions Luffy was asking. It was true that Luffy was often childish and believed in childish things, but that was part of the reason that Zoro liked Luffy. He loved Luffy because of his carefree nature and the way he didn't care what other thought of his beliefs.

"You know the fairy that gives you money. If you ever lose a tooth you put it under your pillow at night and the next morning it's money!" The rubber boy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Luffy, I don't believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and especially not the tooth fairy. I mean those are all silly things." Zoro exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah...well you gotta believe in something...Do you believe in soul mates?" Luffy asked as he looked into the swordsman's eyes.

"Soul mates? " The smile on Zoro's face was replaced with bewilderment.

"Yeah, Soul mates people who are bounded by fate. You know fate, the thing that predetermines the way things are suppose to go. Soul mates are two people that meet because of fate. Then those two people are suppose to be together forever because their soul mates." Luffy explained to the swordsman.

The expression of confusion on Zoro's face was replaced with a warm smile as he stared at the rubber captain. " I think I do believe in soul mates." With that the green haired swordsman reached for his soul mate's hand and together they finished watching the sunset.


	5. Apple pie and ice cream SxL

**Apple Pie and Ice Cream**

Luffy sat impatiently in the kitchen. He waited as Sanji prepared the warm apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream. Luffy had just finished dinner about half an hour ago but he was still hungry and he had decided to visit Sanji a visit to see if he would give him some food. The cook seemed in a good mood that night, when Luffy had asked for a snack. He laughed and when about fixing Luffy a slice of apple pie and ice cream.

"Here you go, Luffy." The blonde cook placed the dessert on table in front of his captain.

"Thanks Sanji!" Luffy grabbed the fork and ravenously ate the apple pie. It tasted delicious. The warm sweet cinnamon flavored filling of the pie mingled with the cool smooth taste of the vanilla ice cream. The dessert melted in Luffy's mouth and tickled his taste buds.

Sanji sat across from Luffy and watched as he enjoyed himself. As he lit a cigarette and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Luffy was really the only one on the crew that fully enjoyed his cooking. Because when Luffy ate the blonde cook knew that Luffy never forgot to appreciate what he was eating. As the boy ate the pie filling smeared all over his mouth and the ice cream dripped down from his chin. But to Sanji, he couldn't have been any cuter.

"Sanji, you know what. Your like apple pie and ice cream." Luffy exclaimed with his last gulp of pie.

"Really? Why do you say that?" Sanji asked as he got up from his chair. He grabbed Luffy's empty plate and went to the kitchen counter to prepare Luffy another piece of pie.

Luffy watched as Sanji cut another piece of pie and topped it with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. "Well...on the outside your smooth and cool...like the vanilla ice cream." Luffy answered as he licked his lips.

"Smooth and cool?" Sanji repeated in a laugh. The blonde placed the new piece of pie on the table and resumed his seat across the rubber boy.

Luffy picked up his fork again and started eating. "Yeah...but underneath it all your really sweet and warm...like the apple pie and it's filling." Luffy explained with a mouthful of pie.

"So I'm apple pie and ice cream. That's the first time anyone has ever compared me with a dessert." Sanji exclaimed with a small smile.

Luffy finished his second piece and he stared at the blonde cook. "Sanji?"

"Yeah Luffy?" Sanji asked as he looked at the messy boy sitting in front of him.

Luffy smiled a smile that lit up the whole kitchen. "I love apple pie and ice cream."


	6. Angel wings SxL

**Angel Wings**

The bright orange sun shone above the Going Merry as the calm sea gently cradled the ship. It was one of those days that everything seemed relaxed and quiet at sea. It was days like these that Luffy took the time to think. Yes, think. He leaned on the railing of the ship and thought. On this particular day thoughts of soaring above the clouds and being able to fly filled his heads. He saw the seagulls fly through the blue sky and he tried to imagined himself with angel wings. As he played with his thoughts Sanji leaned on the railing next to his Captain.

"Sanji what would you do if you had wings? Where would you go if you could fly?" He questioned the blonde cook.

"Fly? Why do you ask Luffy?" Sanji asked calmly, not taking his stare off the azure sea.

"Because If I could fly I would be free. Free to go anywhere I want at anytime. I want to know how it feels to have wings. I want to know how it feels to be able to spread my wings and soar above the clouds. I want to be able to feel the wind blow my hair as I fly through the blue sky. I want to see the view from the heavens. And you know I can't swim, so if I could fly then It wouldn't matter. If I could fly I would be able to fly to islands and go to any place I wanted. " Luffy explained to Sanji as he continued to watched the seagulls fly through the sky. .

"I don't have wings." Sanji answered simply.

The two spent a little more time leaning on the railing and contemplating about flying. After a minute Sanji spoke again. "Even I was given a chance to have wings, I think I would have to refuse." He said to Luffy slowly.

Confusion filled Luffy's face as he stared at Sanji. "Why don't you want wings?"

Sanji finally turned his attention from the sea to the rubber boy. "Because I'm contented with where I am. Because I'm exactly where I want to be. Because if I flew to other places I would have to leave the Going Merry. Then I would have to leave something important behind."

Luffy stared hard at the blonde. "What would you have to leave behind?" He asked curiously.

A smile slowly spread on the cook's face. He leaned closer and slowly wrapped his arms around his captain and whispered in his ears. "You."


	7. Winners and Losers ZxS

**Winners and Losers**

Zoro stood sweating and panting on the deck of the Going Merry. He had been practicing. His usual routine of slashing the air with his three swords. It was through hard practice and perseverance that Zoro got the way he was. It was Zoro's countless practice sessions and working out that Zoro perfected his body. He had toned and worked on every muscle until he was what he wanted to be, strong. Zoro had prided himself in his muscular toned body.

It was night now everyone should have been asleep. "You're not going to get any stronger, you know." It was a voice from a dark corner. Zoro without a doubt knew who it was.

Zoro turned to the face the dark corner and Sanji emerged from the shadows. The cook who calmly smoked his cigarette and his usual smirk played across his lips. "What do you want?" Zoro growled in a low voice. His narrow eyed stare examining the good for nothing cook.

"You heard me. You're not going to get any stronger. I bet I could beat you any day." Sanji announced smugly. That was what annoyed Zoro the most about that idiot cook, the way he looked down on Zoro.

Zoro laughed at his statement. "Do you really think you can beat me cook?" Zoro asked dangerously. He pulled out his swords and was ready to fight anyone or anything.

Sanji just stared boringly at his swords and shook his head. "How can we arm wrestle if your still playing with your swords." Sanji went to a nearby table and took a seat.

"Arm wrestle?" Zoro stared dumbly at the blonde. Shrugging the swordsman put any his swords and took the seat across from Sanji. "I thought you didn't want anyone to harm you precious hands. When I'm done with you I bet that you won't be able to move them anymore."

A twinkle appeared in Sanji's eyes. He didn't reply he just smiled cunningly and placed his elbow on the smooth wooden table. There was no way that the stupid cook would win. It would have been obvious to anyone that even though the lean cook was strong that he wouldn't be able to beat Zoro's muscle bound body. Confidently Zoro placed his hand in Sanji's. It was just what he expected. The cook's hands were soft and smooth, not like his rough and callous hands. There was no chance that Sanji would win.

Sanji stared down at his hand that was in Zoro's. "Ready. Set. Go." Suddenly as the blonde said go he leaned in and kissed Zoro. The swordsman was taken back by the action and instantly forgot about the arm wrestling. With one swift movement Sanji slammed Zoro's hand onto the wooden table. "I told you I could bet you any day." Sanji exclaimed slyly.

Zoro was still in shock with what happen. When he finally recovered he stared angrily at the cook. "I demand a rematch."

The blonde cook just shrugged and placed his arm on the table again. Zoro placed his hand in Sanji's. "Ready. Set..." This time as Sanji said set Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji. Then he slammed the cook's hand into the table. "I won this time." Zoro announced as he leaned back in his chair.

Shock was in Sanji's face as he stared at Zoro. "You cheated. I didn't even say go."

"You cheated first." He announced with a frown.

Sanji quickly calmed himself and redeemed his composure. "Why don't we say we both won." Sanji stared at Zoro and smirked as he placed his arm on the table for a third time. "So you up for another round?"


	8. Wish Upon a Star ZxL

**Wish Upon a Star**

He sat on the deck of the Going Merry. He felt the night wind blowing at his skin, and chilling him all over. It was pretty damn cold but he didn't seem notice. The person that sat next to him had supplied him with warm body heat. They cuddled under the thin blanket, holding each other for warmth. As Luffy and Zoro sat there warpped in a blanket they watched the vast blue sparkle with stars. Zoro looked up at the night sky and saw a star fly across the night sky leaving a trail of thin light.

Zoro nodded at the night sky. "Look Luffy, it's a shooting star." He exclaimed softly as he continued to gaze at the twinkling dark blue sky.

Luffy lifted his head from Zoro's shoulder and gazed at the sky. "Make a wish Zoro! Your suppose to make a wish when you see a shooting star." He exclaimed to the green haired swordsman.

Zoro smiled at Luffy's ridculous remark. He really didn't believe in wishing on stars. "It's ok you can make a wish."

Luffy shook his head slowly and stared at Zoro with wide eyes. "I can't because you're the one that saw the star so you have to make a wish."

The swordsman opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He would play along with Luffy's little game. "Then what should I wish for?" He asked the rubber boy in his arms.

"Wish for money. No, wish for food." Luffy thought to himself. "No that's not right... I don't know wish... just wish for something that your heart desires. But it was me, I would just wish for food." Luffy answered in a sleeply whisper.

Zoro thought. What was something that his heart truly desired? A small smile spread across Zoro's face as he thought of what he wanted. He quickly closed his eyes and wished quietly to himself.

"What did you wish for Zoro? Wait, don't tell me. If you tell me it won't come true." Luffy whispered as his eyes started to feel heavy. Luffy laid his head on Zoro's head and felt the swordsman warmth underneath the blanket. After a few seconds Luffy clsoed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Zoro smiled to himself. If he told Luffy his wish then it wouldn't come true. Just another thing that Zoro didn't believe in. "Don't worry I'll tell you what I wished for." He whispered softly to the sleeping boy. " I wished for you."


	9. Sunday Morning ZxS

**Sunday Morning**

Zoro felt the light shine of the morning sun cast upon his face. He lazily opened one eye to stare out the open window. The dawn was just breaking over the horizon. Zoro closed his eyes again and prepared to go back to sleep when he felt a slight rustle next to him. He opened both his eyes and saw the blonde cook tangled up next to him. It took the swordsman a few moments to remember the last night's events. A small smile spread across the Zoro's face as he remembered, leaned in and lightly hugged the still sleeping Sanji. Zoro sleepily laid in bed and savored the beautiful Sunday morning.

"Zoro. Zoro. Zoro." A distinct voice called for the swordsman.

Zoro looked over and saw that Sanji was awake. The blonde was lying on his side and gazing with a far away look. His head was resting on his palm and his elbow was resting on a pillow. "Zoro. I need to tell you something." Sanji exclaimed flatly.

"Yeah. What is it?" Zoro grunted. He playfully grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Stop it." Sanji snapped in a low stern voice as he quickly pulled Zoro's arms from his waist. He quickly got and sat on the edge of the bed. He stared out at the open window with his back to the swordsman. Two small words slipped from his mouth. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Zoro was filled with confusion and panic. "What are you trying to say?" He asked softly as he sat up on his bed. He gazed at the cook's bare back. What was he talking about? What was he sorry about?

"I'm sorry." Sanji repeated softly as he turned and stared at Zoro. His face wore an expression of sadness and eyes were filled with remorse. The blonde leaned forward and lightly kissed the swordsman's cheek. "I can't do this anymore." He whispered softly.

Silently the blonde cook got up from the bed. He quickly made his way to closed door. Zoro sat frozen in shock. He tried to call out Sanji's name but nothing came from his dry throat. All he could do was watch the person that he loved leave him. Sanji gave Zoro one last anguished glance and he left the swordsman.

Zoro painfully buried his head into his hands. What was happening? Why had Sanji left? Could his worst fear really be coming true? Had he just lost the person that meant the most to him?

"Zoro. Zoro. Zoro." A distinct voice called for the swordsman.

Zoro opened his eyes and saw the blonde cook leaning over him. A grin played across the blonde's lips. "Were you having a bad dream, honey?" Sanji teased, but his tone was light and his smile was happy.

Zoro blinked to make sure that he was really awake. Then with a swift movement he placed his hands on Sanji's shoulders and pulled him closer to an embrace. "I dreamt that you left me." He whispered softly in Sanji's ear.

Sanji blinked in surprise at Zoro's sudden burst of affection. Then a small smile spread across Sanji's face. "Didn't I promise you that I'd never leave you?" With that Sanji leaned forward and playfully kissed Zoro on the lips.


	10. Never ZxS

N/A: I just noticed that this fic actually has an exceedingly high hit rate. I guess a lot of people are reading it and not leaving notes? That means I must be doing something wrong…well if there's anything I can do to improve this fic just tell me. Thank You.

**Never**

Zoro and Sanji sat in the middle of a smoky bar. The shouts and grunts of rowdy pirates filled the crowded grimy place, but in reality Sanji and Zoro were too wasted to notice or care. They sat across from each other around a wooden table. On the table was a large pitcher, two mugs, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Zoro slowly gulped down another mug of beer; he was to drunk to remember how many he had that night. Sanji lit another cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"Hey swordsman, look over there." Sanji nodded towards a dark corner of the dirty bar as he took a long huff of his cigarette.

Zoro slowly turned his head and lazily gazed at the dark corner. There at the corner table was a man and woman making out madly. The woman was sitting on the man's lap and the man's hands were on the woman's waist as they passionately kissed.

Zoro shrugged and turned back to face his blond companion. "They need a room." The green-haired swordsman grunted as he poured himself another beer.

The blond cook didn't take his eyes of the pair in the corner. "Yeah, I mean the indecency of two people publicly displaying such affection."

"Yeah all that groping and spit-swapping is pretty disgusting." Zoro was starting to slur his words. He was getting drunker and drunker by the mug.

Sanji finally tore his stare away from the display and looked into Zoro's diluted eyes. "It's not the kissing really that's repulsive, you know. It's the fact that they are willing to demonstrate such fondness in a public place." He finished his cigarette and poured himself a mug of beer.

"Yeah I mean if two people really want to make out like that they should do it a private place…like the bathroom…or a closet." The beers were starting to kick in because it seemed like Zoro didn't know what he was saying.

Sanji finished his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I mean it's just so revolting." The cook refilled his glass.

Zoro nodded in intoxicated agreement. "It's nauseating…"

"…and immoral." Sanji exclaimed as he swallowed a large gulp of beer. Slowly the blond cook was becoming as intoxicated as the swordsman.

"…Indecent!" Zoro shouted in a slur.

"…offensive!" Sanji yelled as he slammed his empty beer mug into the table.

The two sat in silence as they tried to racked their brains for more words to shout but it seemed like the many beers were already clouding their minds. After some silence Zoro spoke. "I would never be caught making out with someone in some dark corner…" Zoro announced unsteadily as he poured himself yet another mug of beer.

Ten Minutes and more beers later…

Nami walked into the grimy bar exceedingly angry. Sanji and Zoro said that they would just have a drink and be back soon. It was already past midnight and the pair hadn't returned. The fuming tangerine haired navigator checked every bar and tavern on the island for the cook and the swordsman. Finally she arrived at the last bar and kicked the wooden door open, her hands were made into fists and her arms flailing at her side madly as she panted. Nami entered and her eyes widened at what she saw. There at the corner table were two people making out madly. Sanji was sitting on the Zoro's lap and the Zoro's hands were on Sanji's waist as they passionately kissed.


	11. Like a Cigarette SxL

N/A: Thanks for all the encouragement and assurance. Anyway since I've been getting so many requests I'll try to cut down on the ZoroXSanji stories as much as I can. (It's just that it's so much easier to think up concepts when it comes to those two.)

**Like a Cigarette**

He held the long slender stick between his hands. He twirled it between his fingers and felt the smooth paper. He held the cigarette inches from his face so that he could examine it better. The strong aroma of tobacco filled his nostrils. What exactly were so special about these slim sticks filled with poisonous toxins?

He looked around to see that no one was watching. Then carefully he placed the cigarette between his lips and lit the tip with a lighter. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smoke. The smoke filled his lungs and he sputtered out the black smoke. He dropped the burning cigarette on the floor. One hand was on his throat and the other on the wall supporting his own weight. He was coughing fitfully. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him.

"Luffy? What to do you think you're doing?" Sanji's eye darted from the cigarette to his coughing captain. "Were you smoking?"

Luffy managed to talk between coughs. "I just…wanted…to see…what was…so special…about them."

"Luffy, I really don't think that you should take up smoking as a hobby." Sanji replied flatly as he picked the cigarette off of the floor.

Luffy's coughs finally seemed to have subsided as he stared wide-eyed at the blond cook. "But you smoke. I just wanted to know what it was like."

The blond cook avoided the rubber boy's stare and stared at the floor. "Well…yeah I smoke but really it isn't a good hobby and it's pretty bad for your health"

A composed Luffy walked over to where Sanji was. "If it is then couldn't you stop? Give up smoking."

The looked up and smiled softly. It was cute how Luffy was concerned about him. "It's too late for me. I'm addicted to nicotine and the other deadly toxins. I can't stop anymore even if I wanted to. My body needs them and probably wouldn't be able to function without them. Luffy you have to understand that there are just some things in this world that once you taste it you can't let go because you keep looking for that same taste."

The rubber boy didn't really understand but nevertheless he nodded and smiled. "I really don't know how you can stand them, Sanji. They taste really bad."

They pair stood in silence contemplating cigarettes and addictions. Then the smile on Sanji's face widened as a thought crossed his mind. "You know Luffy, your like a cigarette." Sanji exclaimed breaking the silence

Luffy quickly pouted at the statement and looked puppy-eyed at Sanji. "What are you saying? Are you saying I taste bad?"

Sanji put his hand on Luffy's shoulder to calm him. "That's not what I mean. What I mean is that, like cigarettes, I can't live without you."


	12. The Language of Love ZxS

N/A: Ok screw everything I said about the whole cutting down on SanjiXZoro stories. I just can't help myself...maybe it's because they are actually my favorite one piece pairing (Was it obvious?). But don't worry I'll still write ZXL and SXL stories.

**The Language of Love**

People who are in love show their care and affection for each other in numerous ways. First we have the act of giving gifts such as the usual candy, stuffed animals, jewelry and the most traditional flowers. Then there is the archaic use of language such as "I will always be there for you", "You're the only one for me", and the all-time favorite "I will love you forever." Lastly there are the common acts of endearment such as holding hands, hugging, and of course kissing. These acts are carried out and practiced by millions of normal couples. But we have to keep in mind that Sanji and Zoro are anything but normal.

The green haired swordsman felt the tension built up in his muscles, the sweat slowly form above his brow, and the unusual rabbit paced beating of his heart. Why the heck was he so nervous? Maybe it was because for some strange and unexplainable reason he had decided to show the idiot cook how much he meant to him.

He sighed as he nervously stood behind the kitchen door. He raised his hand to the doorknob and with the utmost feeling of reluctance twisted the doorknob and stepped into the kitchen. Inside the blond cook had just finished washing the dishes; he was now sitting on a chair smoking his usual cigarette.

"Do you need something?" Sanji asked as he lifted his eyebrow at Zoro.

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but nothing seemed to find its way out. Instead he took his hand out from behind his back and showed the cook what he had been hiding.

"If you came here to kill me you should at least surprised me instead of marching out right in front of me." Sanji exclaimed calmly as he stared at the shiny switchblade in Zoro's hand.

"I'm not here to murder you. It's…it's for you…" Zoro explained as he kept his eyes on the floor avoiding Sanji's quizzical stares. He reached out and placed it in the blond's hands.

"For me?" Sanji repeated as he blinked and stared down at the switchblade.

"Yeah, it's for you but don't think that it means that I like you or anything. I mean don't expect me to start saying things like _You're the only one for me _or _I will always be there for you_." Zoro retorted finally returning to his rough insensitive nature.

"Of course not. You're a heartless bastard that can't express any feelings of love even if he tried." Sanji exclaimed solemnly as he nodded in agreement.

"Damn right…I mean what? I can express my feelings of love if I wanted to." Zoro expressed angrily.

"Yeah well then do it now, express yourself." Sanji replied calmly.

"Fine...then Sanji I think that you're a wonderful person despite the smug and egotistical mask that you wear everyday. I never told you this but I actually like your soft golden yellow hair and that curly eyebrow of yours. Even though we spent most of our time arguing and trying to kill each other I secretly treasure the time I spend with you." Zoro announced triumphantly.

"You say that…but how do I know you mean it? Prove it…" Sanji exclaimed serenely.

"Fine…you don't believe me?" With that Zoro grabbed Sanji by the tie and brought him into a passionate kiss.

As I said anything but normal.


	13. Midnight Meetings ZxS

N/A: I know that this one is OC but it compensates with more SanjiXZoro sweetness. Sometimes I think I'm too fluffy for my own good…

**Midnight Meetings**

The great cacophonic sound split through the black night like a sharpened blade. The a sound so horrific that when it reached the sleeping swordsman's ears he immediately sprung into action; hastily grabbing his three swords as he dashed toward the place where the ear-splitting noise had erupted. The scream had come from no other than Sanji's bedroom.

Zoro kicked open the wooden door of the bedroom with his swords ready to attack anyone or anything behind the door. He stormed in preparing himself for a fight but to his surprise the room was empty except for the shaken half-naked man standing in the middle of the room.

"Sanji? What's wrong?" The green haired man asked wildly as he refused to put down his swords, still half-convinced that an army of murderous ninjas were going to materialize out of thin air.

Sanji shot a shocked look at Zoro, staring at him as if he didn't noticed he had come. For moment he didn't move or say anything he just continued to stare at the other man with wide eyes. "I-I…it was…on my…" Sanji tried to speak but it seemed that shock hadn't completely worn off.

Finally Zoro dropped his swords and retreated from his fighting stance. Without realizing what he was doing he put a hand on the cook's bare back and stroking it lightly, hoping that the cook would finally settle down enough to tell him what the heck he was doing screaming in the middle of the night.

"There…there." Zoro twisted uncomfortably. He really wasn't sure how to comfort a distressed person. But he seemed that somehow he had helped the cook finally control himself, as the blond seemed to breathing regularly again and the look of alarm slowly fading.

Sanji finally managed to pull himself together. "Thanks." He whispered softly the swordsman, giving him a weak smile.

Zoro looked down and realized that he hadn't taken his hand of Sanji's back. Quickly he removed his from the blonde's back. "So…er….what was all that screaming about?" Zoro exclaimed softly as he stood there blushing.

Panic filled Sanji's eyes once more but this time it wasn't from the event that he taken it was the horror of telling Zoro why he had screamed. "It was…uh…nothing" He looked away embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

The swordsman lifted an eyebrow at the response. "If you scream because of nothing why aren't you screaming now?" He poked Sanji softly in the side trying to get a response from the man.

"Fine if I tell you…you have to promise…." Sanji exclaimed uneasily, giving the green haired man shifty glances. "You have to promise with your entire swordsman honor that you won't laugh!" Sanji put his hands on his hips and stared straight into Zoro's eyes.

Zoro nodded his head solemnly and nodded. "I promise with my entire swordsman honor I will not laugh at you."

Sanji turned away from Zoro, his cheeks flaming red. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he blonde sighed deeply. "It was because of a spider. I woke up with a spider dancing on my face. There happy!" He still refused to face the other man because of the reaction he might receive. But to his utter surprise the swordsman didn't laugh at all. He didn't even hear a soft chuckle or snigger.

On the contrary when he turned around to finally face the swordsman there was a solemn look on his face.

With his head bowed down he shook his head, and then he looked up at the cook, his expression still surprisingly serious. "There is only one solution I can think of for this grave problem."

Suddenly Zoro hastily grabbed the surprised cook by the waist. The swordsman crawled into Sanji's vacant bed, placing Sanji next to him. "You disturbed my sleep and to make sure that you don't wake me up again I have to sleep next to you tonight and make sure that no other spider dances on your face."

The stunned cook opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with a quick kiss on the lips from Zoro. "Goodnight." The swordsman proclaimed chastely as he opted to wrap his arms the cook in a light embrace.

With that Sanji smiled to himself not saying another word but letting the warmth of the embrace fill with a strange sense of contentment. After a short while Sanji feel asleep without the worry of dancing spiders.


	14. Expression ZxL

N/A: This one was hard because originally I had planned to make it Sanji not Zoro, but I guess this turned out pretty nice too.

**Expression**

Those two round magnificent orbs, they were always filled with a warm inexpressible light. A light that was both innocent and wise at the same time. Now they were on him, gazing and studying. They bore into him like metal screws. Even though he was suppose to be sleeping he could still feel them, watching and waiting. Reading every inch of his body and marveling at the way he laid there in a distorted heap. Tension built up in his muscle and He couldn't take the agonizing feeling of his soul being gazed at.

"Luffy?" Zoro finally asked as he opened an eye. Luffy was lying on his stomach with his hand underneath his palms, watching Zoro sleep with the greatest amount of interest. He wouldn't get a wink of sleep if the rubber captain continued to watch him like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Luffy asked as he gave Zoro a wide and stunning smile. The smile one that Zoro was so accustomed to, the one that Zoro secretly cherished.

"Do you need something?" Zoro asked gruffly staring sleepily at Luffy, letting the annoyance seep into his voice. The sooner he could get Luffy to leave him alone the sooner he could go back to sleep.

The smile quickly left Luffy's face and surprisingly the young captain looked nervous. Luffy bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Well…there was…no never mind…" The young captain quickly looked away from Zoro's gaze as he adjusted his position until he was sitting upright.

Luffy was acting strange. It seemed like there was something that was actually bothering Luffy. And for the first time the loudmouthed captain seemed to have something he couldn't say. "Luffy you can you can tell me anything." Zoro exclaimed solemnly as he sat straight and stared at his captain uneasily. He had always thought of Luffy as the kind of person that expressed himself freely to the point where it was almost nauseating.

Luffy just shook his head and continued to avoid Zoro's apprehensive gaze.

There had to be something wrong. This was the first time that Zoro could remember that Luffy was having difficulty conveying whatever was on his mind. Zoro hastily moved to where the rubber boy was and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Er…If you have a problem or something you can tell me…"

"How do you tell someone you like them?" Luffy blurted before he could stop himself.

Zoro's expression of concern was quickly replaced with dumbstruck confusion. "Well…I really don't know about these kinds of things…" He removed his hand from Luffy's shoulder and straightened his body. "Why don't you go ask, Sanji? Or maybe even Nami." Zoro had seen that Luffy had a problem but this was the very last thing that Zoro expected. And what the hell did he know about expressing feelings?

Luffy stared wide-eyed at Zoro. "But I don't want to ask Sanji. I want to ask you…"

Besides being extremely passive, another trait that Zoro had admired so much in Luffy was his consistency. The swordsman knew that if he didn't answer Luffy would just push and insist until they both would have gone mad. Zoro sighed and decided to give in. "Well…err…If you I liked somebody telling them is good but…err…I'd _show _them that I liked them too." Zoro explained uncomfortably.

Luffy nodded his head vigorously. He listened attentively absorbed in Zoro's every word.

Zoro was definitely not the person to ask about love. Zoro could feel his face starting to turn red in embarrassment. Zoro bit his lip and stared awkwardly at the black haired boy. He had to get away before he made a complete fool out of himself. "Well…that's it…I think I'm going to…uh…get a something to drink…" Zoro quickly got up to leave.

Zoro stopped and his eyes grew wide in shock before he could fully understand what was happening. There where two arms wrapped around his stomach and a warm body pressed against his back. "Zoro…" Luffy whispered as he warmly embraced the swordsman. "I really like you."


	15. Signs SxL

N/A: I personally like this story a lot. Hope you all like it too.

**Signs**

Luffy knew the importance of following signs.

There was this one time when the crew were traveling. The path was so long and winding that everyone was getting irritable. Finally they spotted a long and winding path leading to building in the far distance. The pathway to the building that was too time-consuming to follow had a wooden arrow sign pointing toward the path and reading "This way to Hotel Creuser". There was also a sign on the grassy lawn in front of the building with a painted sign reading "Keep off the grass" but it was quite obvious it would have been quicker to cut through the grass. Being the eager and wayward captain he was, Luffy lead his crew through the grass instead of the path. This would have been a great idea if not for the lands mines they set off by cutting through the grass. The whole crew ended up running for their lives trying to avoid the sporadic explosions.

Then there was this other time when the Straw Hats were visiting a zoo. It was a great trip and all at least until Luffy decided to ignore the "Don't feed the two headed lions" sign. After he had feed them some meat they suddenly started to grow at an alarming rate. Then they escaped from their confinement and wreaked havoc on the whole zoo by destroying the cages of their other fellow animals. So you can imagine the whole crew trying to round up a bunch of winged horses, 8 legged tigers, one-eyed ostriches, flaming bullfrogs, and invisible snakes.

And still there was this other time. That the Straw hats were traveling through a misty jungle. They uncovered a stone sign written in some strange language. Robin deciphered it and it turned out that the sign read somewhere on the lines of "Do not enter". Again the ignoring the sign and not heeding the warning of his crewmate they ventured forward. It was going fine, that is until they discovered that they had entered the territory of some barbaric native village. Well you can guess what happened next. The straw hats got captured and were to become sacrifices to the god of the villagers. It was lucky that they managed to escape and narrowly escape death again.

Based on experience Luffy knew the importance of following signs. After all of those incidents with not following signs it was only likely that Luffy was cautious with signs. So when Luffy saw those printed block letters it was natural that he follow what they said.

He quickly snuck up the tall slim figure heralding the sign and kissed him on the lips.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Sanji exclaimed as a blush seized his face.

"I'm just following the sign." He said innocently as he stared pointedly at Sanji's apron.

The white apron that Sanji had on read "Kiss the cook."


	16. Always Waiting ZxS

N/A: Oh dear…it's drama. I usually don't write drama but I don't know this one just kind of wrote itself.

**Always Waiting**

Along with dishonesty, failure, and indirection; Roronoa Zoro hated waiting. God had gifted him with plenty of gifts strength, loyalty, and other admiral traits but it so happened patience wasn't one of them. He hated the anxious feeling eating away from the inside and the tension building up slowly. He hated the way the seconds stretched increasing and how the stress and worry grew exponentially until it drove him mad. The haunting numbness that he should do something, anything at all to help the situation but in perspective there was nothing he could do but wait.

The swordsman sighed deeply and finally stood up from his seat, unable to take the nervous tension. Why? Why did he feel so worried? At any angle it was really wasn't his fault. But even this information didn't seem to comfort him, if anything it made Zoro feel even guiltier than he had previously.

"Sanji, you bastard." Zoro cursed to himself under his breathe and took his seat again unable to keep still. Each second that passed seemed to add more and more weight onto him making him feel guiltier.

Just when Zoro felt than he couldn't take anymore waiting and that he would burst, the wooden door opened. Zoro held his breathe as his eyes settled on the flushed reindeer. Chopper's head was drawn down, shadows obscuring his features and his expression.

Zoro gulped almost afraid to ask but curiosity getting the better of him. "Is he? Is he…alright?" the swordsman's voice coming out almost as a whimper.

Chopper lifted his head, the dim light illuminating his face. His face was tired and his expression grave. "I don't know yet. It's still too early to tell." Chopper spoke softy as he gingerly shook his head.

Zoro felt his hand form into a fist. _Damn it I shouldn't be this way_. "I'm going to see him." He proclaimed stubbornly.

"But… you can't! He's still in critical condition!" Chopper exclaimed exasperatedly, trying to stop the swordsman.

Zoro paused, his hand already grasping the doorknob. "I have to see him." He said simply before he entered the bedroom.

All was still into the little bedroom. The air smelled of antiseptics and blood. The little reindeer's things were littered all over the floor. In the middle was a single bed and in it was the bloody, beaten up body of a man who lost more than a battle. Zoro took a step closer so he could have a better view. The cook's hair was matted with dirt and soot, his neck covered in dried blood, his lower lip red and swollen, and his eyes where bordered with dark circles. His pale face was glimmering with sweat, his whole body was shivering compulsively, and his breathe coming out In short painful hufs; it was awful.

Zoro bit his lower lip at the terrible image. He felt his knees buckle and before he knew it he was on his knees. His hands balled in fist and his head buried in the side of the bed. "Sanji, you idiot." He croaked as he lightly pounded his fists into the bed frame.

"You're always an idiot." Zoro whispered hysterically to the unconscious man. "Why? Why did you save me? What idiotic thought passed through your thick skull and made you take that bullet for me?"

Those horrible seconds played over and over in the swordsman head like a broken record. They had fought a group of skilled pirates that had planned to take over the Going Merry. They were actually better than the crew had expected. Zoro of course was the one that piled the most bodies up but even he had trouble. While fighting off a group of the hideous pirated Zoro had his back turned to their wicked Captain. Feeling that his crew was losing he pulled out a rusty revolver and planned to shot Zoro and eliminate him. But the bullet never touched Zoro. It was intercepted by Sanji, he had taken the bullet for Zoro and in the end put him in the critical condition he was in now.

"Idiot…" Zoro whispered. He didn't know how long he sat there telling Sanji over and over he was an idiot but he just couldn't bear to leave.

It wasn't until Chopper timidly told him that he needed to leave because he needed to take of Sanji that Zoro got up. He left the room without another word.

It was getting pretty late. It was already night and the moon was shimmering over the deep cerulean sea. But he didn't go back to his room to sleep. Instead he sat on the chair he was sitting on a while ago. He was going to wait. No matter how much he detested waiting. For Sanji he would wait. For Sanji he would always be waiting.


	17. Sickness ZxS

A/N: I know that I've been neglecting my fanfictions so I hope this makes up for it. At least just a little…

1**Sickness**

Zoro was sick. But this was no ordinary sickness. It wasn't caused by your everyday germs or some dangerous virus. But the illness that Zoro was suffering from was as life threatening and dangerous as any incurable viruses that threaten the human population. Zoro's illness was eating away him little by little and in the end there would be no way to stop it.

"Zoro?" a course voice whispered to the swordsman, snapping him back to reality.

"Huh?" he answered dumbly. It took him a second to remember where he was. Them it all came rushing back to him; his throbbing head, his painful body, the frail body that lay before him and the whisper he almost couldn't recognize anymore. Sanji was sick and he was looking after the fellow.

Sanji had been sick for a couple of days and Zoro had spent a good amount of that time watching over the sick bastard. At least that way both of them could suffer together. Sanji suffering from a fever while Zoro suffered from an invisible unconceivable disease that he didn't even realize.

"Well if you insist on staying here and keeping me company you should at least have the courtesy not to daydream aimlessly," Sanji answered roughly. The cook took this opportunity to take out a cigarette he had been hiding behind his pillow and placed it between his lips.

Automatically Zoro's hand flew out and protectively grabbed the cigarette. "You shouldn't be smoking. You're sick and it'll give you a bad cough," Zoro said firmly, squashing the cigarette until it could no longer be smoked.

Usually if this were to happen one of two things would most likely happen. Either Sanji would throw a huge fit and start swearing about how Zoro was a bastard or he would somehow trick Zoro into giving the cigarette back. But on this rare occasion Sanji did neither of the two. He was too sick and tired to play games or argue. "Yeah I guess you're right," he simply sighed.

It was perpetually aggravating seeing the usually difficult cook suddenly become submissive. Not that he would like to admit it but Zoro secretly adored the cook's austerity and the ways he wouldn't let anyone mess with him. But now seeing the spark he had so admired flickering he couldn't help but feel worried. Worried?

"Zoro, why are you doing this anyway?" Sanji asked unenthusiastically," I mean I know you have better things to do than to watch over me. What I mean is, shouldn't you be practicing to being the world's swordsman or something?"

He had asked himself this question as well. Why had he suddenly felt uneasy when he found out that Sanji was suffering from a fever? Why was it whenever the blond bastard was near that he felt as if his head felt light and dizzy? Why was it his heart seemed to dance the tango whenever the idiot grinned? Why was it that with one look from those eyes and Zoro felt like he was melting inside? Why was it whenever he was just with Sanji that nothing seemed to matter? What disease had Sanji infected him with?

A moment after Zoro answered the question in the most honest way possible. "I don't know."

Sanji snorted at the reply but didn't push the matter anymore, instead the two sat in silence. Zoro lost deep in the questions and the mystery of Sanji's strange hold on him and Sanji basking in his boredom.

"It's because to care about me, you idiot," Sanji said blankly, breaking the silence.

Zoro was struck by an arrow. Could that be why? Could it be that the illness that he was suffering from was because he cared? He actually cared about Sanji and all the strange symptoms were because he actually held the cook dear to him. "I care about you." Zoro repeated the words slowly to himself. It would explain everything.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Sanji let out a soft chuckle, amused by the swordsman's reaction.

Shock was imprinted on every inch of Zoro's face as he finally came to terms with himself.

The great and mighty Roronoa Zoro was entranced by a skinny blond chain smoking cook. It was unimaginable. It was absurd. It was crazy. It was dead on.

"Well it's not like it's unrequited." Sanji replied softly.

Zoro turned to the cook and noticed just the slightest shade of pink in the other man's cheek. So that meant that Sanji felt the same. Sanji reciprocated his feeling and to that idea he could feel a new rush of blood to his head. It was as if he had just a dose of ecstasy and he was floating on a cloud. The dizziness, the melting, the worry all seemed to intensify tenfold. He was getting sicker and sicker; more and more infected by the strange disease.

"Zoro," Sanji's voice rang out softly.

"Huh?" Zoro said turning only for his mouth to be meet by a pair of lips. "Why did you do that?" Zoro asked exasperatedly.

Sanji only answered with a smile.

This made Zoro even more flustered. "Idiot."

Sanji was suffering from a fever and Zoro was suffering from Sanji, an illness that would hinder his entire life. Yet even if there was a cure to his illness he wouldn't care because secretly in his heart he wanted to be consumed this sickness forever.


	18. The Greatest Plan in the world ZxS

**The Greatest Plan in the World**

Sanji never thought that he would find himself in a situation like this; his heart was rapidly beating ready to burst from his chest, he was having a great difficulty breathing, and his whole body painstakingly sore. He snuck a peak to the man next to him. Zoro seemed just as tired and exhausted as him.

"Zoro…" Sanji whispered softly, his breathing finally returning to normal.

"Sanji?" Zoro replied in an equally strained voice.

"Zoro, move over you big idiot! You're crushing my body!" Sanji whispered angrily as he tried to push Zoro away from him.

"I'm crushing your body? Why don't you move your bony elbow, it's digging into my side!" Zoro retorted in an irritated whisper as he tried to push away Sanji's arm.

"Stop that! The handcuffs are digging into my wrists!" Sanji whispered agitatedly as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! A branch just poked me in the nose!" Even with one of Zoro's hand was massaging his sore nose Sanji could see two angry eyes staring at him.

"Well I wonder who fault it is that we are currently hiding in some dirty bushes handcuffed together!" Sanji said angrily, returning Zoro's angry gaze with one of his own.

"Oh so it's my fault now is it? Well if you hadn't gotten me mad then I would have accidentally trampled over the former king's tomb and gotten the island people angry at us!"

"It is your fault for being a clumsy buffoon!" Sanji hissed.

Zoro stopped himself from throwing another insult to Sanji. He took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself. "Well you know how much I would like to continue arguing like with you but we really need to find a way out before those angry villagers find us and hang us!" Zoro said as he finally removed his hand from his sore nose.

Sanji sighed Zoro had a point. It was useless arguing at a time like this. "You're right. We have to get out of…." Sanji was suddenly stopped as Zoro clasped his hand over Sanji's mouth. "Hmmmm," Sanji said unable to talk as he tried to pry of Zoro's hand off this mouth.

"Someone's here," Zoro said in a whisper in Sanji's ear.

Sanji stopped struggling and listened. He heard the voices and footsteps of several people. They were probably the people of the village searching for them. Sanji's eyes grew wide at what he heard. The voices and footsteps seemed to be coming closer to the bush.

Sanji's heart started to beat faster. The villagers were going to find them. All hope was lost. "Sanji, I have an idea." Zoro whispered in his ear.

Just as Sanji heard someone pull away the bushes they were hiding in, Sanji's eyes grew wide in surprise. He found his mouth being pressed against by Zoro's mouth.

Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's. His free hand entwined in the cook's blonde hair while his body pinned Sanji to the ground stopping him from resisting.

"Homos," Sanji heard a man say in disgust. A few seconds later Sanji could hear the footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Zoro abruptly ended the kiss.

"I thought that we were going to be caught," Zoro said relieved.

Sanji sighed relived that they hadn't been found out. Suddenly Sanji realized that Zoro was still on top of him. "Get off me you freaking idiot!" He said angrily as he blushed.

Zoro turned bright red and quickly obeyed.

"Well don't think that I'll let you do those things whenever you want!" Sanji said blushing even more.

Zoro frowned and tried to hide is own embarrassment. "I only did that because it was the only way to trick them. It's not like I really wanted to kiss…" Zoro stopped in the middle of the sentence. They heard a new step of feet making their way toward the bushes.

"Zoro, they're coming back," Sanji whispered.

The two of them knew what they had to do. Sanji quickly laid down the ground and pulled Zoro near him. The two meet in another kiss as the bushes were pulled opened a second time.

This kiss was more passionately than the last. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him even closer. Sanji could feel himself melting under Zoro as the temperature started to rise between them. His heart beat even faster than before and his head felt light and dizzy. But Sanji didn't want Zoro to stop. No, he didn't want him to stop. He wanted more.

Zoro ended the kiss as both of them lacked oxygen. The pair looked at each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breaths and refused to let go of each other.

"Ahem…" Zoro and Sanji were snapped out of their trance. They looked up to see five stunned crewmates.


End file.
